Zuko, en el Lugar de Alicia
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Cuando el Señor del Fuego Zuko despertó de una siesta en el patio trasero del palacio, nunca imaginó encontrarse a Sokka allí, con… ¿Orejas? Un momento, ¿A dónde va? Era imposible que un maestro fuego con sus habilidades se cayera por ese agujero de una manera tan tonta, ¿Esa es Toph, con sonrisa de gato-tejón? — Chicos, ¿Qué les pasa? — ["Mes de Avatares y Países Maravillosos"]


**["Este Crossover Participa en el 'Mes de Avatares y Países Maravillosos' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"]**

No hay mejor momento como éste para dar rienda suelta a la locura que todos tenemos dentro de nosotros, ¿se imaginan un mundo de personas totalmente cuerdas? Que escalofriante, espero no toparme con ninguno de esos mundos. El día de hoy, les traigo un crossover bastante singular, que espero que les guste.

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de _Aang, el Último Maestro Aire_ , pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor. Igualmente no me pertenece el universo de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ , la versión del libro pertenece a Lewis Carroll, él fue la mente maestra que le dio vida a los personajes en un primer momento; la película del 2010 fue dirigida por Tim Burton, basándose en la misma historia original, repito, no mía, igualmente con el Clásico de Disney, listo todo aclarado. Nada me pertenece, si fuera alguien cercano a Tim, Dios, haría de Alicia, Alicia del Sombrerero x3

 **Resumen:** Cuando el Señor del Fuego Zuko despertó de una siesta en el patio trasero del palacio, nunca imaginó encontrarse a Sokka allí, con… ¿Orejas? Un momento, ¿A dónde va? Era imposible que un maestro fuego con sus habilidades se cayera por ese agujero de una manera tan tonta, ¿Esa es Toph, con sonrisa de gato-tejón? — Chicos, ¿Qué les pasa? —

 **Rated K:** Algo corto, donde espero hacerlos reír con este invento mío.

* * *

…

 **Zuko, en el lugar de Alicia**

Escrito por Marianna B.

…

Zuko retiró la vista de la lectura que tenía entre manos, apenas había despertado de un tenue sueño provocado por aquella difícil lectura… "Historia de la Nación del Fuego, Tomo III de XXIX, Transacciones Mercantiles Costeras", un pergamino escrito en los años de su abuelo, cuya tinta debía de repasarse, era tan extenso como el patio mismo, y que estaba obligado a leer. Hay momentos, en que hacer ciertas cosas por su pueblo, es demasiado duro, especialmente ahora mismo, le ardían los ojos, y le dolía el cráneo, en serio, ¿el cráneo en sí puede doler?

Enrolló el testamento nuevamente, era la décimo quinta vez que lo hacía, se dio unos cuantos golpes con él en la frente, como queriendo que la información pasara a su cabeza milagrosamente. Cerró los ojos, diez minutos, se dijo. Sólo diez minutos.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, no, no, mil veces no, debía leer los veintinueve tomos antes de la próxima reunión. Unas ganas horribles de quemar toda la biblioteca atacaron su ser, pero no podía, primeramente, porque el Tío Iroh lo mataría, habían unas recetas de té que estaba leyendo allí. Luego vino la frustración, estaba a la merced del aburrimiento extremo. Bostezó sin tomar atención en ser educado, sin taparse la boca con las mangas y esas cosas tan refinadas de la realeza.

Escuchó un ruido desde los arbustos. Maldijo por dentro, ya no podía ni ser descuidado en privado porque era vigilado las veinticuatro horas, los estúpidos siete días de la semana, pero ¿cómo? Había dado el día libre a medio personal y los que se quedaron tenían órdenes explícitas de no interrumpirlo en sus horas de _estudio._

Pero luego salió Sokka de la nada, vestido con un chaleco marrón y tenía un reloj de bolsillo en la mano, corriendo al lado contrario del plano, ante la mirada atónica de Zuko, a la mierda la lógica, ¿Qué hacía Sokka en el palacio, vestido así? Vio un rabo pequeño y blanco, visualmente esponjoso en su trasero, ¿una cola de conejo-gato? Se restregó los ojos, se estaba volviendo loco, Sokka se había detenido un momento.

— ¿Sokka? — Perfecto, ahora, en contra luz, le veía un cintillo de orejas largas, blancas y peludas. ¿Orejas?

— Voy tarde, tarde, tarde — Fue la respuesta que oyó.

— ¿Tarde? — Zuko tenía ganas de llorar, estaba loco, o Sokka estaba loco, o los dos estaban locos.

El líder de la Tribu Agua empezó a saltar, sí, a saltar en dirección a la pared que limitaba el patio del palacio, Zuko pensó que se detendría, pues no había salida, pero, justo cuando creyó que el pobre se daría un buen golpe directo en la nariz, desapareció, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Muchísimo más que desconcertado, Zuko dejó de lado el tormentoso pergamino, poniéndose de pie, inició una carrera considerablemente infantil en busca de Sokka, no frenó al acercarse al muro, aún no veía nada extraño, y en el momento menos indicado para una persona de su reputación, una rama salida de un árbol cercano, técnicamente invisible si no se tiene cuidado, logró que el azabache se fuera de cara, había tropezado, pero en vez de darse un buen golpazo, con pánico sintió que todo su cuerpo se iba de cabeza, ¿¡De cabeza, en un hueco, como demonios hay un agujero en semejante jardín!?

Pensó que su cráneo pronto sería historia, y que el Consejo tendría que apañárselas sin heredero, pero no fue así, de hecho, el túnel parecía no tener fin, cuando abrió los ojos, intrigado, vio miles de pergaminos revoloteando con sus propias pliegues, luego vinieron los libros, volando en sincronización con sus marcadores de timón, los nombres de las cubiertas, todas estaban desordenadas.

Zuko sintió que estaba en el lugar de alguien más, para luego darse cuenta de que, al aterrizar en un hongo gigante, sí, un hongo gigante, tenía puesta una vestimenta azul cielo, la cual, para colmo, estaba ceñida a su cintura, como un vestido. Zuko no sabía que era lo más vergonzoso ocurrido en ese día: perseguir al lunático de Sokka con complejos de roedor atrasado, caer en un hoyo el cual ignoraba que existía, o tener semejante atuendo sobre su cuerpo.

Maldijo internamente ese día ¡Desde su inicio!

Cuando volvió a tener en su campo visual a Sokka, le importó un comino donde estaba, o lo que hacía, o cómo lo hacía; tenía que hacer que ere ridículo rabo falso ardiera en su nueva técnica, aprendida por el mismísimo dragón del oeste, aquella técnica que le daba su nombre...

Lo persiguió, sólo para conseguirse a Aang y Katara como los reyes blancos de quien-sabe-donde, le ofrecieron ayuda, no supo ni para qué, pero hubo poco tiempo para ello, en quien Zuko más confiaba en aquel extrañísimo lugar, era Toph…

Toph, ¿con sonrisa de gato-tejón? A eso le restaba poca importancia, ella le guiaba, de manera espeluznante, la cual aumentaba su dolor de cabeza con las apariciones y desapariciones del cuerpo de la más joven del equipo, para adicionarle una serie de incidentes que provocarían pequeños paros cardíacos, a ese paso, en un par de décadas ya tendría un soplo o algo así.

En medio de lo más parecido a un sendero, Zuko trataba de conseguir el camino de regreso, un canto singular le llamó la atención en un desvío, era el Tío Iroh.

O la parte más aireada y demencial que poseía.

— ¡Una taza de té! — Lo oyó rimar — Hará de tu corazón un amar — O un intento de rimar. Se acercó a la mesa, para cuando su tío lo vio, gritó, lleno de felicidad. — ¡Hoy es tu feliz no cumpleaños!

Zuko omitió el sombrero de copa extranjero, el cantar de su tío, el punto era el siguiente: ¡El tío Iroh estaba haciendo equilibrio sobre el respaldo de una silla!

Al momento de retener su caída, el Señor del Fuego pudo sentir alguna vértebra quebrarse, quería llorar, estaban locos, todos lo estaban, desquiciadamente felices y locos, el sabor de un té extremadamente dulce llegó a sus labios.

— Tío Iroh…

— Tío Sombrerero, para ti, mi sobrino…

La sonrisa de Toph apareció unas sillas más allá, Tío Iroh le lanzó una taza de té, sin derramar una sola gota.

— ¿Chicos, que les pasa?

Incluso los reyes blancos estaban a la mesa, Zuko bebió ese té, y unos cinco más, convencido que leer veintinueve tomos de políticas mercantiles le darían menos confusiones.

Gracias a Dios que al menos cierta persona no estaba en…

— ¡La Reina Azula, corran!

Cuanto lo ama su suerte.

No, no, espera; todo se salió de control, hasta el Tío Iroh se escondió, en contra de toda ciencia y lógica, dentro de una tetera, los reyes blancos habían desaparecido, Toph observaba todo desde las ramas de un árbol, pues su cuerpo estaba dividido entre el suelo y las alturas, e incluso Sokka, apareció por debajo de las faldas de su hermana, o lo que parecía ella, con un itinerario sin sentido en las manos.

Zuko no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

— ¿Te burlas del Rey y la Reina de Corazones? — Que irónico.

Su padre cubría la retaguardia de su hermana, a punto de hacer una burla, Zuko se frenó a sí mismo al notar a Sokka pasar por su lado, recordaba que lo estaba buscando para conseguir el camino de regreso, aunque, de todos modos, debía de ir en dirección contraria, pues un mar de cartas con el sello de la Nación del Fuego empezaron a abalanzarse sobre él.

Mirando hacia atrás, Zuko perdió el equilibrio y cayó…

Abrió los ojos envuelto en un grito de espanto, hiperventilando, el Señor del Fuego Zuko tomó el pergamino, el título estaba normal, lo lanzó al cielo, el pergamino no tenía vida propia.

Suspiró, un ruido entre los arbustos lo hizo voltearse horrorizado, esperaba lo peor.

Pero de allí no salió Sokka, por lo menos. Zuko estornudó, encontrándose víctima del frío del atardecer, eso fue lo único que lo salvó de escuchar a la blanca criatura murmurando.

— Me he perdido… Otra vez llegaré tarde, tarde, tarde.

Si el azabache tuviera idea de todo lo que en verdad ocurrió

 **Fin del Crossover "Zuko, en el Lugar de Alicia"**

…

* * *

Termine =D

Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo, ¿Qué opinan de la historia? ¿Les gustó? ¿Serían tan amables de alegrarme mi penosa existencia escritora y dejarme sus opiniones e impresiones al respecto? ¡Juntos podemos mejorar!

Mi familia me estaba viendo raro porque decidí escribir en la sala, todos estaban viendo una película algo triste que no sé ni el título y estaba riéndome de la situación en la que puse a Zuko, todos me vieron raro, cuando intenté explicar, algo me entendieron por lo menos; pero bueno, es parte de escribir en la sala, cuando todos están haciendo cosas distintas.

Espero que se hayan reído un poco como yo.

Con gran cariño!

 **Marianita-chan =3**

…

" _ **Mis Historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo, sólo mías."**_

\- Marianna B.

…


End file.
